


staining the velvet

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Everyone, including the royal family, is quite fond of Chanyeol. The prince, Kyungsoo, in particular.





	staining the velvet

The royal family is quite fond Chanyeol.  Although an orphaned peasant, he does fairly well with his job serving in the palace. He even has a bedroom to himself provided by one of the aristocrats themselves, though he chose to share it with Sehun. His mother and father were also employed as an artist and apothecary respectively. They’ve worked there for years and after their passing, the royal family had an unspoken agreement of watching over Chanyeol and keeping him around and employed. He wasn’t bad company at all—he was sweet even as a boy, and besides, he had a knack for music even when he was young.

Chanyeol is mainly employed as a servant but he is occasionally invited to sing and play music whenever anyone of the royal family, even including a few dukes, duchesses, and aristocrats, feel like it. The royal family has grown to have quite the liking for him over the years—who wouldn’t though, with that magnetic personality? Everyone favors him, really; he was raised the palace, he pretty much grew up with the cooks, minstrels and such.

Speaking of the palace residents’ fondness for Chanyeol, it’s Kyungsoo who adores him the most.


End file.
